


L'école est finie (youpi...)

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dreams, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Corpse Desecration, M/M, Nightmares, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une version alternative d'Ur Blab'adur, dans un lycée, de nos jours. Philippe-Albert, le beau gosse à la tête vide, a quelque chose à lui dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'école est finie (youpi...)

I

"Blab ! Blaaaaaab ! Salut, salut, comment ça va ? Bon week-end ?"

La voix de Philippe-Albert de Noblelieu avait ceci de particulièrement exaspérant qu'elle passait les filtres auditifs de l'élève surnommé _Blab_ , et qu'il devait donc faire semblant de l'ignorer au lieu de l'ignorer réellement comme il le faisait pour le reste du monde. Cela réquisitionnait de façon déplaisante une partie de la concentration qu'il avait l'intention de consacrer à son ouvrage sur les sciences occultes dans l'empire ottoman.

"Excellent." répondit Urbain - c'était son vrai nom, mais à choisir, "Blab", le surnom donné par Philippe-Albert et adopté par la classe, était peut-être moins horrible. "C'est-à-dire que tu l'aurais trouvé abominable, bien entendu." Il tourna une page, et espéra qu'il s'en irait. Phil avait très certainement une conversation cruciale à tenir avec quelqu'un d'aussi riche, beau, fort, excité et ahuri que lui. Allez, je suis certain que cela fait au moins une heure que tu n'as pas parlé de chaussures de sport, alors ouste !

"Et tu as fait quoi ?"

Il y avait là quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas les messages subtils. Quoique, à y réfléchir, ce n'était pas surprenant. "Quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas."

"Mais si ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas posé la question !"

Reprenons : il y avait là quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas les messages, subtils ou pas. "Oh, suis-je bête ? Je me suis trompé : quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Philippe-Albert."

"Oh." Blab ne put s'empêcher d'oublier l'empire ottoman et de jeter un oeil à Philippe-Albert qui arborait les yeux de chien malheureux parmi les plus réussis qu'on ait jamais vus. Il fut presque tenté de lui dire quelque chose de gentil pour le consoler avant de se rappeler que cela aurait été absolument contre-productif pour le but poursuivi, à savoir être laissé en paix.

"Bon, à la prochaine ! Tu peux m'appeler Phil, tu sais !" s'exclama Philippe-Albert, qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de repartir en direction d'un autre groupe ; Blab ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait finalement saisi ce qu'on attendait de lui ou si c'était juste une part de sa marche aléatoire.

Bon, encore cinq minutes avant le début des cours.

Un main couvrit soudain sa page, et il leva un oeil furibond vers le coupable, qui se trouva être Lea. Comme elle était l'unique personne de la classe avec laquelle il était possible, dans ses bons jours, d'avoir une conversation, il accepta de lever les yeux. Elle portait une de ses multiples robes noires, et était accompagnées de Seki, son ami, et peut-être bien son petit ami - Blab ne voulait pas les détails. Seki était musclé, mal rasé, et ses cheveux étaient presque aussi longs que ceux de Lea. Il avait une tête à jouer un guerrier viking dans les GN, et le faisait prétendument.

"Salut." accepta-t-il de dire, une seule fois pour les deux, parce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer.

"Salut !" Lea s'assit à côté de lui, lui murmura à l'oreille "Alors comme ça, le beau Phil te fait la cour ?"

"Oui, il doit être frustré d'avoir des trous dans sa collection de gens qui lui font un grand sourire niais quand il passe. Il peut rêver." répondit Blab avec plus de mauvaise humeur qu'il n'aurait dû.

"Tu es neuneu ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois qu'il est comme ça avec Seki ou avec moi ? Non, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil !"

Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était une remarque très justifiée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Lea avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa dernière plaisanterie d'un goût discutable. Mais Blab l'avait vue faire trop souvent, et n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser avoir.

"Même si c'est un dragueur de première, je pense qu'il a des limites..."

Lea eut son ait habituel de consternation devant le niveau mental de ses interlocuteurs. Blab n'avait pas pour habitude de le voir dirigé contre lui. C'était déroutant. "Attends, d'où tu l'appelles dragueur ? On ne l'a jamais vu sortir avec une fille - ni avec un mec, d'ailleurs."

"Comment je pourrais savoir ?" demanda Blab sèchement. Il se sentait frustré de ne pas savoir si le renseignement en question était vrai ou faisait partie du coup monté de Lea - dans le premier cas, un peu frustré de s'être fait avoir par les clichés aussi. "Je ne passe pas mon temps à le regarder ! Et même, ce doit être parce qu'il a cinq ans d'âge mental, c'est tout !"

La sonnerie scolaire interrompit la discussion. Blab détestait arriver en retard. Il détestait également ne pas se concentrer sur ses cours. Mais Lea avait le don pour trouver des sujets de réflexion encore plus intrigants que la programmation linéaire. C'était sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut.

A la récréation, Grâce, une jeune fille peu heureusement nommée par ses parents au vu de ses presque deux mètres et sa démarche pesante, aborda timidement Blab.

"J'ai appris pour toi et Phil," dit-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, "et je viens te dire que je ne suis pas fachée. Après tout, j'ai toujours su que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui..." Blab détestait les malentendus qu'il n'avait pas organisés lui-même, et il n'était pas tenté non plus par les larmes sur sa chemise. D'un autre côté, s'il expliquait ne pas être intéressé... Grâce n'était pas le genre de demoiselle dont on insultait les goûts sans récolter un oeil au beurre noir, dans le meilleur des cas.

Il se contenta donc de crier "Désolé !" sans préciser pour quoi, de partir en courant, et d'espérer qu'elle n'aurait pas l'idée de le suivre et que le cours de compatabilité et finances arriverait le plus vite possible.

Dans la queue de la cantine, Robin, une fille de la bande de Philippe-Albert, réputée pour l'ingéniosité à cacher des anti-sèches qui le faisait passer pour une bonne élève, interpella Blab.

"Oh non..." pensa-t-il, si fort qu'il était certainement audible pour toute l'assistance.

"Je te préviens," dit-elle à haute voix devant le tiers du lycée, "tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Phil !" Puis, à voix beaucoup plus basse, à son oreille "Sinon, tu peux compter sur moi pour te ruiner ton dossier scolaire à vie."

"Mais je n'y crois pas, vous êtes tous dans le plan de Lea, ou vous êtes idiots et vous croyez tout ce qu'elle dit ?" s'exclame-t-il devant tout le monde. "Arrêtez un peu avec Philippe-Albert et moi ! Demandez-lui plutôt, tiens, à "Phil". Il est où, d'ailleurs !"

A la sortie de la queue de la cantine, Philippe-Albert l'attendait avec des yeux brillants, et un genou en terre. Il était trop niais pour entrer dans les plans de Lea ? Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

* * *

II

"J'ai fait un rêve abominable." soupira Urbain Elmanche, se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs. Il jeta un oeil sur l'horloge : encore cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, après lesquelles il aurait bien sûr encore cinq minutes à attendre avant que les petits sagouins de la TSTG acceptent d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

"Raconte !" s'exclama Beatrice Poirier, professeur de biologie et éventuellement de chimie quand le gouvernement - ce cher ministre de l'éducation Darkos, pour être plus précis - réduisait vraiment très fort les subventions.

"Je rêvais que j'étais revenu au lycée. Et pire - j'étais en TSTG, la classe de Noblelieu ! Tu y étais aussi, d'ailleurs." Il poussa un gémissement supplémentaire en se rappelant le contenu, mais par bonheur, Beatrice sembla supposer que ce qui avait déjà été énoncé suffisait largement à cette mesure de désespoir.

"Moi je le trouve très bien, Noblelieu ! Un bon petit gars !" s'exclama Sigismond Legrand, le professeur de sport, avant d'arriver à la machine à café à petites foulées. Les deux autres lui jettèrent un regard où l'envie de meurtre le disputait très sévèrement au mépris.

"Si par "bon", tu entends "tout bonnement incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre que lancer une boulette dans la corbeille du premier coup", alors je suppose que cela doit être un jugement valable." énonça Urbain d'une voix précise et tranchante. "Cela fait combien d'années qu'il est dans ce lycée ? Six, c'est cela ? Un redoublement par niveau, comme c'est harmonieux - d'autant plus que s'il continue dans cette lignée, cela veut dire que nous en serons débarrassés l'année prochaine. Et par un hasard maudit, c'était dans une de mes classes _chaque année_ !!"

"Au moins il est honnête !" protesta Sigismond. "Entre un maigrelet et un vicieux, perso, je choisis le maigrelet, tous les jours."

"C'est plausible," répondit Béatrice, pensive. "A une époque, j'avais avancé la théorie qu'il se moquait de nous d'un bout à l'autre et faisait entièrement semblant de ne rien retenir d'un cours sur l'autre. Mais quand j'y repense, ce serait sans doute lui prêter un degré d'intelligence qu'il n'a pas."

La sonnerie, variation audacieuse et dissonante sur du Jean-Sébastien Bach, retentit pour annoncer aux professeurs et aux élèves le moment de rejoindre leurs salles. Urbain s'y rendit sans gaspiller une seconde, sortit de son sac les papiers destinés à cette classe, en fit plusieurs petites piles selon le moment où ils seraient utilisés, constata consciencieusement que le rétro-projecteur était toujours cassé. Puis il attendit, sortant d'avance le carnet destiné à donner des retenues aux élèves qui seraient en retard, ne serait-ce que de dix secondes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que, dans les couloirs, on le surnommait parfois "Elmanche le terriblement ignoble", avec un ton presque respectueux qui était cause qu'Urbain ne sévissait pas. Il n'était pas facile de se faire respecter quand on était jeune diplômé à peine plus âgé que ses élèves - surtout certains d'entre eux.

Philippe-Albert de Noblelieu entra dans la salle pendant la dernière fraction de seconde de la sonnerie, évitant ainsi la retenue. Il se mit ensuite à explorer son sac de sport comme le sismologue explore la caverne, afin d'y retrouver éventuellement son cahier d'histoire, peut-être même son livre. Un regard meutrier d'Urbain l'arrêta au moment où il allait demander à son voisin comment s'était passée sa soirée de la veille.

L'heure se déroula normalement pour une première heure, à savoir dans un silence relatif. Il n'y eut qu'un seul téléphone portable à confisquer, et la plupart des élèves avaient pris des notes.

A la fin de l'heure, Noblelieu resta dans la classe, en train de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre d'une façon qui ne lui était pas habituelle. D'habitude, on ne se rendait compte que c'était un ahuri que quand il ouvrait la bouche.

"Vous feriez mieux de poser les questions pendant le cours," dit-il en effaçant le tableau, pour ne pas perdre de temps. "Peut-être cela ne vous semble-t-il pas crédible, mais il y a certainement d'autres élèves qui n'ont pas compris non plus le point qui vous contrarie. Et hâtez-vous, car quelle que soit la question, je ne justifierai pas le retard que vous risquez d'avoir à la prochaine heure. Et Mlle Grâce est dans le couloir, vous n'avez pas intérêt à courir en sa présence."

"C'est-à-dire, j'ai vingt-et-un ans dans quatre jours."

"Je pense avoir déjà lu ces tristes circonstances dans votre dossier, oui."

"Et je voulais savoir si ça vous dirait de venir à ma soirée d'anniversaire..."

"Pardon ?"

"Ouaip, vous savez, pour qu'on puisse... un peu mieux se connaître."

Cette fois, Urbain Elmanche fut forcé de se retourner, pour dire "Je pourrais avancer de nombreuses excellentes raisons pour laquelle ceci est une mauvaise idée, mais avant tout : depuis quand pensez-vous que les professeurs puissent lier... ce genre de relations avec les élèves ? N'importe quel genre de relation, d'ailleurs !"

Le visage de Noblelieu se décomposa.

"Mais moi, monsieur, si j'ai redoublé tant de fois, c'était pour vous voir plus longtemps !"

Puis il s'enfuit dans les couloirs, probablement pour se faire rattraper par la redoutable surveillante.

C'est n'est que grâce à sa remarquable maîtrise de soi qu'Urbain Elmanche réussit à garder tout intérieur son long hurlement.

"Noooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

III

"Non ! Non !"

"Tu es réveillé !" lança Leatrice au nécromancien qui se contorsionnait sur sa couche. "Pas trop tôt. Mais toujours de la fièvre, je vois."

"C'est ce liquide céphalo-rachidien, il était frelaté, j'en suis sûr ! Un cerveau ! Qu'on me donne un cerveau ! Frais, surtout !"

Leatrice soupira, mais fit un geste pour montrer une image, et Grorgh la trolle revint avec l'organe demandé. Ur-Blab'adur El Manshrouf (le terriblement ignoble) y piqua une seringue, avant de se la réinjecter dans la nuque ; puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"J'ai fait un terrible cauchemar !" haleta-t-il.

Il était apparemment trop fébrile encore pour lire sur les traits de Leatrice une absence d'intérêt pourtant particulièrement manifeste, car il se mit à raconter. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait bien délirer tout seul.

"C'est comme si j'étais retourné à l'académie de nécromancie, mais en pire ! Les cours étaient... disons, beaucoup moins intéressants. Mais ce qui était le plus terrible, c'était la compagnie. Enfin, tu y étais, et Sekistrukk aussi, mais dans une école, ce n'est pas forcément le mieux, et puis..." il creusa dans sa mémoire "Je me rappelle ! Philippe-Albert y était aussi, tu sais, ce paladin dont je t'ai déjà parlé ! Il était mon élève... ou j'étais aussi un élève, je ne suis pas sûr... enfin peu importe... il voulait me faire la cour !"

Leatrice eut un ricanement juste assez audible pour trahir le fait qu'elle avait écouté sans le vouloir. "On sait très bien ce que ce genre de rêve veut dire..."

"Une mauvaise récolte ? Un décès ? Une augmentation, peut-être, mais je n'y crois pas excessivement."

Leatrice sembla évaluer si c'était du premier degré ou pas, et si le nécromancien était d'humeur à se faire vanner jusqu'à la fin des temps ou s'il fallait mieux attendre une heure ou deux pour commencer.

"J'ai entendu du bruit !" s'exclama Sekistrukk, ouvrant la porte en grand. "Il va mieux ?"

"Je suis réveillé, si c'est la question." répondit Ur Blab'adur. "Et je pourrais difficilement aller plus mal que tout à l'heure, à part pour être déposé dans ma cuve de résurrection et devenir une liche."

"Il a rêvé qu'il sortait avec Philippe-Albert de Noblelieu, tu sais, ce paladin." ajouta Leatrice. Après tout, si Ur-Blab'adur avait été si précis à ce sujet, autant qu'elle vienne à son aide pour le répéter, l'amplifier et le déformer.

"Oooh !" s'exclama Sekistrukk. "C'est... mignon. Non, non, je veux dire romantique ! Un peu. A part la partie où c'était un rêve, je veux dire." Il s'embrouillait de plus en plus devant le regard venimeux d'Ur-Blab'adur. "A part la partie où ce rêve était provoqué par une maladie terrible, je veux dire... et le contenu... et tout..."

"Vous savez quoi ?" murmura Ur-Blab'adur avant de sortir péniblement de la pièce. "Je vais aller me chercher un ou deux cerveaux de plus. Et je suis preneur, si dans votre stock de victimes, vous en avez quelques-uns qui ne sont pas romantiques du tout."


End file.
